TsubaHono Encounter
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: Tsubasa can't stop thinking about Honoka. She decides to take a walk so she can clear up her mind, but she ends up bumping with Honoka.


"A school Idol can't fall in love"

These words always pop-out whenever I start thinking about her… Even if I want to deny them, that is the harsh true. A School Idol must not fall in love in any circumstance, if you can't follow this simple rule, then you should consider doing something else. It's even harder for me since I'm planning to go into the professional scene with A-Rise. But… She… Kousaka Honoka, she is something beyond my comprehension. Out of nowhere she formed a successful school idol group in order to save her school, at their peak they decide to suspend their activities and they miss their opportunity to win the Love Live, yet a second opportunity appeared to them and they took the opportunity and they defeated A-Rise in the preliminaries. I can't help but to be impressed at her. When I saw her dancing, and singing with that smile in her face, I knew for a fact that I was destined to meet her…

"Sight..."

"What's wrong Tsubasa?"

My classmate, fellow school idol and friend, Erena asked me.

"It's nothing..."

"Tsubasa, don't lie to us"

My other friend, Anju, asked me worried.

"It seems I can't hide anything to you guys"

They look at each other.

"I was thinking about µ's. About Kousaka Honoka-san"

"She's been on your mind lately" Erena remark.

"Why don't you talk with her again?" Anju proposes.

"I don't want to be a bother to her. She must be worried with the Love Live"

"Tsubasa..." Both of them look worried at me.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm going home early today" I apologize to them.

"Don't worry, get better Tsubasa" Erena bows

"See you later" Anju waves.

I leave the room before thinking how lucky they are, they attend the same school, they see each other every day, they go to the same school, share the same stage... I'm happy for them. Not only because since they are in the same group, a little bit of intimacy between them is seem normal to the media. But if I tried to do something to the leader of µ's... I don't even want to think about it. A love that will never happen, uh?

"Now I'm out... But I'm not in the mood to go home..." I look at the clock, it's only 3:30. Maybe I should spend my time somewhere... I look for my sunglasses and my fedora from my bag and put them on, I always carry them. Being the leader of a popular school idol group in Tokyo is troublesome, sometimes, so it's better if I walk the streets as incognito.

Now the real problem... Where should I go... I wander the streets of Akiba until I see something that attracted my attention. In one of the stores there was panel showing a recorded video of the semi-finals. It was µ's time and I saw again how they sang "Snow Halation" With Honoka-san as the center. It's incredible how they created such a powerful song that can transmit all kinds of sentiments... What did she have in mind when she sang it? When I noticed a lot of people got around me watching the performance, I should go away, don't want to get discovered. I kept walking in the sea of people that is Akiba at this time of the day. Without noticing I collided with a person that was running in my opposite direction. Somehow, I managed to resist the shock and I didn't fall.

"I'm sorry. I should move when I saw you running" I try to apologize while I offer my hand to the person that is in the floor.

"It was my bad. I was the one who was running" She tries to apologize with her cheerful voice.

Then I realize the person I collided is Kousaka Honoka. I will recognize that ginger hair, with her usual side-ponytail, the Otonokizaka uniform and her cheerful and pleasant voice...

She stands up and looks directly at me...

"I'm sorry for running into you... Hey... Haven't we meet somewhere before?" She gets closer to me and starts looking at me from top to bottom.

"I don't think so..." I try to fake my voice and look away...

"Mmm..."

"…."

"…."

"…"

"Ah! You are Kira Tsuba-!"

I quickly cover her mouth. This girl... She was about to shout my name in the streets, that could be a problem.

"Shhh..."

Her eyes shine for a moment and her expression turn into one full of joy, she is so easy to read.

"Here, follow me, we can talk somewhere more private"

I grab her hand without noticing. She blushes and nods.

What I'm supposed to do? I was not prepared for this. How lucky I am that I was thinking about her and now out of nowhere I'm holding her hand and pulling her who knows where?

"Nee, Tsuba..." She stops mid-sentence. Thanks God she realized she was about to say my name again.

"You can call me Tsu if you like"

"Then Tsu-chan!" She giggles.

"Where are we going?" She innocently asks.

"I have no idea to be honest. Do you have any idea Honoka-san?"

"Mmmm. I think I know a place, but you have to promise me something" She says that with a serious tone.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Call me Honoka, it's not fair if I'm the only one calling you by your name" She smiles.

"If that's what you want, Honoka" I call her by her name.

"Yes, thank you Tsu-chan!" She gets closer to me and smiles.

Honestly, this girl can be so easy-going. She also doesn't know the word "Personal space" Well I don't mind it anyways. The girls back in µ's must have a hard time dealing with her. I chuckle

"Why are you chuckling Tsu-chan?"

"I was just thinking about how you just cling into persons"

"Eh? What do you mean?" She asks puzzled.

"It's nothing" I pull her closer to me. Tsubasa! What are you doing. I look at her and she doesn't seem to mind, neither she realized that we look like a couple. Honestly this girl is so dense.

The place Honoka took me is actually a maid café... I've only been in one of those a couple of times. I wonder how she knows about this place.

"Why a maid café?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just wondering why a maid café"

"Kotori-chan used to work here"

"Minami Kotori-san..."

She is one of Honoka's childhood friends...

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, here let's take our seats"

We enter the store and as expected we are greeted by some maids. They take us to our seats and they ask for our orders. I ask for a coffee and Honoka ask for a cheesecake and orange juice.

"Then, Honoka. May I ask you why you were running earlier?"

"Oh... About that... hehehe" She smiles.

I kept staring at her, waiting for her answers. Suddenly, she makes puppy eyes as an attempt to make me forget what I just asked, honestly, she is so adorable.

"That won't work with me. Now explain me properly or I will eat your cheesecake" I tease her.

"Eh~! That's not fair Tsu-chan!" She pouts.

"But you win... I escaped from my school" She explains proudly.

"You... Escaped? How come?"

"Well you see. Kotori-chan, Umi-chan and me work in the student council. But recently there's been so much paperwork and I'm getting tired of it! I want to practice or do something funny"

"But running away from your task... Is Sonoda Umi-san ok with that?"

She freezes as soon as I mention Sonada Umi.

"Well... She... Will understand... If I explain my motives properly..." I can see her mood dropping out.

"Honoka, don't you think is better if you return now and apologize?"

"NOOOOO~! EVERYTHING BUT THAT! UMI-CHAN MUST BE FURIOUS WITH ME!" She starts shaking and rises her voice. Fortunately, we are the only customers here.

"Don't make me go back Tsu-chan" Again, she makes those puppy eyes.

"I won't. It was only a suggestion" Without realizing I pat her head

"hehehe ❤" She giggles.

The maid arrives with our orders. I take a sip of the coffee. It's not bad, I may come again and taste it again. Honoka is full of joy while she eats her cheesecake, she looks like a kid eating its favorite desert.

"Nee, Tsu-chan. Thanks for being at my side"

"Don't mention it"

"Since you mentioned it earlier, do you want some of my cake?"

"That was only a joke"

"But I want to share it with you Tsu-chan"

"Fine. If that's what you want"

I try to take the fork and take a bite, but she stops me and instead Honoka just says "ahhh" While she opens her mouth.

"Honoka... I can do it myself" I try to hide my embarrassment.

"Ehhh. But I want to feed you, people around me usually feeds me all the time. That's why I want to feed you!"

"That's a weird motive" I chuckle.

"Do you want a bite or not?" Honoka tease me

"I can play along"

I open my mouth and she feeds me with the cheesecake. Superb! This taste is so good.

"How was it? Did you like it?"

"Yes, it's so good"

"I'm happy! Here ah~!"

I take another bite. Now instead of sitting facing each other we are sitting next to each other.

"Hey. Can I try and feed you?" I ask.

"Sure~!" She quickly accepts.

And so we start feeding each other with the cheesecake until we eat it all. What a shame that it had to end.

"By the way Tsu-chan. Why you were walking alone in the streets?"

"Oh that..."

Now I have to make up something... I can't tell her that she was in my mind these past few days and I needed to take a stroll.

"There was something in my mind recently... and I needed to take a walk so I can relax for a bit"

She stares at me for a bit and then she smiles.

"I see. Even Tsu-chan has some problems"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well. You are the leader of A-Rise and you are so cool. That's why I wondered if you could worry about, you know, normal stuff"

"Hey, that's rude. I'm still a normal teenager"

"I know, I know. Sorry Tsu-chan"

"It's ok. So, that means you have that impression of me, Honoka?"

"Eh!?"

Now she realized what she just said and her face is all red.

"Well.. You see... You know... hehehe..."

"Want to go somewhere else?"

She snaps and quickly nods.

"Then let me paid the food and we go out and have fun"

"Honoka... Do you have money on you?"

"Ah... Now that you mention it... I left everything in the student council room"

"Hahahaha" I genuinely laugh.

"That's not fun Tsu-chan!" She pouts.

"Sorry, sorry. You really are full of surprises Honoka"

And thus, we spent our afternoon together going everywhere in Akiba. I was having a blast and I could tell Honoka was having fun too. Suddenly, it started raining and we run looking for shelter until we found one of those Hotels where you can stay. I paid for a room and we go in there.

"Nee Tsu-chan. Is it ok for us being here?"

"Don't worry. We can't go home anyways"

"I know, but the room, did it cost a lot of money?"

"Don't worry about that. Our well-being is first"

"Thanks, Tsu-chan"

"Don't mention it"

"Achoo"

"You should take a bath or you might catcha cold"

"Yeah. I should"

"Achoo..."

"Tsu-chan you need to take one too"

"I'm fine. I can wait, you go first"

"What are you saying Tsu-chan!? I'll feel bad if you get sick"

"But you still have to perform for the Love Live. It's ok if I..."

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"Honoka..."

"It's sad when someone gets sicks, that's why... Let's take a bath together, we are both girls after all"

"I guess you are right..."

It's true that both of us are girls. But I'm not mentally prepared to take a bath with the girl I like!

"Honoka, since we may stay here for the night. Why don't you tell Minami Kotori-san and Sonoda Umi-san that you are here. They might be worried"

""I wish I could do that but..."

"We talked about this already. You should not be afraid of Sonoda Umi-san's punishment"

"It's not that... You see... I left my cellphone in my backpack..."

"Ah... You really are hopeless. Here use mine"

I hand my phone to Honoka, but still I see her with a puzzled face.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I know I should know the phone number of my two best friends but... Te-he!"

"Don't Te-he! Me Honoka. At least do you know your home's number?"

"Of course! I'm not that hopeless... I think..."

Honoka dials the first time... No response. The second time... No response... By the third time someone's picked up the phone

"Hello. It's me, Honoka..."

"Ah! Yukiho! Thanks God you answered. You see, Can you tell Mom that I'm staying at Kotori-chan's home?"

She pauses for a moment

"Eh... Why I didn't use my phone... Etto... Ah, yes! It's charging right now, that's why I used someone else phone... Yes. Please, Yukiho~!... Ok... Thanks you Yukiho~!"

Honoka returns my phone to me.

"Who was that?"

"That was my younger sister, Yukiho"

"You guys seems you get along pretty well"

"Yeah... I guess so, but sometimes she gets mad at me, even if I'm the older one" Honoka pouts.

"You don't act like one, anyways" I chuckle.

"That's not sweet Tsu-chan. Ah! With my conversation with Yukiho I started remembering Kotori-chan's number. Can I use your phone again?"

"Sure"

"Why don't you start changing? I catch you up when I'm done with the call"

"Ok..."

I give her my phone and she start dialing. It seems that this time the number she was calling picked up the first time. I make my way towards the bath nervously... Seriously, my heart is beating fast and I can't think properly what should I do. A bath with the girl I like... the leader of µ's... Kira Tsubasa! Don't flatter. Now it's the time that you take lead, there is nothing to be afraid of. I start taking off my clothes, slowly and breathing deeply, soon Honoka will enter the bath with me... It's ok Tsubasa, both of you are girls... It's ok if you like her...

"Sorry for the wait~!"

"Ah?!"

"Sorry, did I surprise you?"

"No... I'm perfectly fine, but... Why you are undressed if you still were in the room?"

"I was saving time so I could spend more time with you in the bath Tsu-chan!"

She smiles and blushes at the same time.

"Then let's go"

I finish undressing myself while making sure to not look at her. I can listen to the sound that her lingerie does when she takes it off. Then a total silence.

"Honoka?"

"…"

"Honoka?"

"Tsu-chan you are cute"

"What!"

I didn't expect that comment and it makes me recoil.

"Sorry, it's just that you have a nice style and I think you are cute!"

"It's that so... Thanks Honoka"

"No problem. Now let's go!"

I feel that she is hold my hand as she opens the door to the bath. It's so big inside it.

"Honoka don't run or you may fall"

"Mou, I'm not a kid Tsu-chan" She pouts.

"Before entering the tub make sure you clean yourself first"

"You sound like Umi-chan now, Tsu-chan"

'"Do I? Speaking of which, you take bath with her to make her say that to you?"

"Yeah, we used to bath together with Kotori-chan when we were younger. When we grow up she started saying that it's shameless to still take a bath together at out age, still with Kotori-chan's help we manage to convince her and we take baths together from time to time"

"You guys sure enjoy yourselves"

"Yes we do! But..."

Her voice sounds weaker.

"What's wrong?"

"Recently, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are spending more time together and... Sometimes I feel that I should give them their private space and... That's some of the reasons that why I ran away today..."

"Honoka... Don't worry"

"Tsu-chan?"

"You feel that way because they are your dearest friends. I feel the same way with Erena and Anju"

"You do?"

"Yes. That's why it's ok Honoka. Right now it's only us. So let's have a great time together"

"Thanks Tsu-chan. You are right..."

Honoka stands up and hugs me. Since we are naked I can feel her soft skin pressed against mine. This is bad... I must...

"Honoka..."

"Yeah?"

"Your... Body..."

"?"

At first she doesn't understand until she realizes that we are naked and she is hugging and pressing her whole body against mine. She blushes but it doesn't seem that she wants to separate the hug. She makes a troubled expression. I must do something.

"You don't have to stop if you don't want, Honoka"

"But..."

"It's ok... Here..."

I slowly approach her face, she seems to realize what is about to happen and she closes her eyes, that's her approval sign. I do the same and our lips connect. This may be her first kiss since I can feel some clumsiness from her part. I take the lead and I pull her closer to me. Still connected I can listen that she is moaning and she separates.

"Sorry... I..."

"Honoka... I'm sorry too, maybe I should go out and-"

"No!"

"What?"

"It's not that Tsu-chan... I... I was thinking that you don't like it and... I... Sorry"

"Don't be silly Honoka. I love you"

I pat her head and I play with her hair.

"Really? You mean it?" She asks innocently.

"I do love you, a lot"

"Thanks Tsu-chan. That makes me happy"

"Can I kiss you again?"

She nods and I we start kissing again. This time we are both kissing lovelier, more caring, more softly, more intimate. We move our kiss to the bath tub, we sit facing each other while we continue our kiss, her arms around my neck and mines around her waist. We continue our kiss until I separate from her lips. I want to make her feel good. So, I pull her closer to me and I start kissing her breast. The sudden action from my part makes Honoka moan even louder than before. I kiss and lick her nipples while I play with her breast. They are not that big, but they have a nice shape and size, it's so lovely how it suits her so well. I know that she likes it due the way she moans my name and she holds my head against her chest. I keep going until I know she is wet enough.

"Honoka... Can I go in?"

She blushes at my comment. She kisses me and then she nods. That's it. I take a deep breath before making my move, my right hand goes down as I start touching her tights. She holds her moans and I gently kiss her to make her feel safe. Between our kiss I gently put one finger inside her. Having one finger inside her made her moan and that make me wet. Her insides feel warm, yet so good at the same time I start moving my finger slowly, making sure she is feeling pleased from the movement. In and out I move my finger from her entrance. She moans my name as she starts kissing me. I decide to take a step further and with my left hand I start playing with her breast while I put a second finger inside her. The stimuli, apparently too much for her made her twitch her body and moan.

"Honoka!?"

"I'm... Ok... Tsu-chan... Kiss me"

I do as she commands and I kiss her again, gently and caring. The kiss soothes her as I start moving my two fingers inside her. My fingers are melting and it feels so wet inside her. Each time I go deeper, her body reacts and twitches and she moan in pleasure. I moan too as I can feel her even more, touching her insides with my fingers, feeling the sensation of her... We continue like that until I can feel Honoka is reaching her limit. She pleads to me to go faster and I do what she asks. With my two fingers I start moving faster, as my speed increases, the deeper I go and the louder her moans become. Her arms around my neck pull me to an intimate and deep kiss with her. I stop playing with her breast and with my left arm I pull her closer too as my right hands plays with her inside. I can feel her whole body reacting until she gets to climax and she relaxes her exhausted body against mine. I pull my fingers out and I hug her.

"Tsu-chan... That... I... Love you..."

"I love you too Honoka"

And I kiss her forehead. We stay like that for a while until she feels better.

"Wanna move to the bedroom?" She asks.

"I'd love too"

"Then let's go!"

We go to the bed and we just kiss and cuddle until we fall asleep. In the middle of the night I wake up. Honoka is hugging me tightly. I move a little bit until I reach my phone. It's only 2:00 A.M. It seems that I did send a message to my parents telling them that I'm with a friend. I close my phone and I look at Honoka sleeping next to me. She is so cute and quiet when she sleeps.

"Tsu-chan..."

She whispers my name. It seems that she is dreaming with me.

"Honoka..." I whisper her name as I get closer to her.

"I love you"

I kiss her forehead and I hug her tightly too. Falling asleep again with the girl I love at my side...


End file.
